


Number one fan

by ec629



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec629/pseuds/ec629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Jenson and Jared, nothing can be be more exciting than that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number one fan

“You’re tall.” Really, that’s all I can come up with. I’ve been dying to meet him forever and that’s all my stupid lips can spit out. But that smile; God that smile. He chuckles a little, probably at my completely star struck face, before sliding a hand through his perfect, yeah, definitely perfect hair.  
“Maybe you’re just short.” His voice was kind and I knew it was a playful jab.  
“At least I have a soul.” The playful banter almost made me forget how completely crappy I felt. I knew I was getting sick the moment my plane took off for Vancouver, like hell I was going to give up the opportunity to spend a day with Jared and Jensen. Hours of entering number one fan contests had finally paid off.  
“Hey, I could get it back.” Jared’s smile gave away nothing, he was good and obviously careful to not reveal any upcoming secrets. Maybe I could get something out of Jensen, wait, where was Jensen.  
“So, where’s Jensen.”  
“Oh,” Jared rolled his eyes, “so you’re a Dean girl at heart.” God his smile was perfect.  
“I’m a Sam and Dean Girl.” I smiled, but was still curious as to where his co-star was since I had been told the two had the day off.   
“Jensen wasn’t feeling too good today so we’re going to meet him around lunch.”  
I think I did a great job at hiding my excitement, not only was I crazy about sick guys, this meant I also wouldn’t feel so bad if they caught something from my visit. I really didn’t want to get them sick, but seriously, once in a lifetime opportunity people.  
“That sucks.” Why did my mind have to choose now to become mush?  
“Yeah, hey but at least you got me, and I am way better than Jensen, know why?”  
Okay, I’d bite.  
“Why.”  
“Because I have the candy stash, want one.” Jared pulled a handful of assorted goodies from his jacket and held them out for my choosing.  
“You really do have stashes everywhere, huh?”  
“What did you expect, I need something to throw at Jensen.” We both laughed, and I carefully selected a cough drop from the rainbow variety, hoping that Jared wouldn’t notice. To be honest, the talking had been slowly ripping at my throat and I couldn’t believe my luck when I saw the dull wrapper among the other shiny foils. It may have been my imagination but I felt like Jared was eyeing me curiously, but he seemed to jump right back in to conversation.   
“So, ready for the tour?”  
“Absolutely!”

The tour was all I could have ever hoped for. Jared was engaging and fun, but also did most of the talking while my menthol laced treat worked on easing some of my pain. Despite the sun shining brightly, I still felt a little cold and had to work hard to keep my tingling nose in check. Most of the time I was able to sniff and wipe my nose discreetly, but at one point I couldn’t hold back anymore. Turning to the side I managed to stifle into my hand, but had failed at being unnoticed. Jared politely blessed me and offered a tissue from a pocket pack that seemed to appear from nowhere. I thanked him and blew quietly into the tissue before stowing it in my pocket, removing it several times to swipe at my irritated nostrils. As we continued our walk, I was amazed at all the little sets scattered around the property and loved hearing Jared’s detailed accounts of where carefully executed pranks had taken place. After what seemed like some time the cold finally got the best of me and I was unable to suppress the shiver that coursed through my body. Of course it had to be at one of the moments Jared was looking directly at me.

“Are you cold?”  
“A little.” Okay, maybe more than a little, but hell if I was going to admit it. “Just not use to this northern weather.” Good excuse…. Maybe?   
“Here, take my jacket.”  
Before I could say no he had it wrapped snuggly around my shoulders, and although my sense of smell was probably skewed, it still smelled exactly how I pictured Sam smelling.  
“Thanks.”  
“No prob, I’m almost always the warm one on set but apparently Sam is coldblooded and needs way to many layers.” We both laughed a little, even though mine sort of turned into a quiet cough. As I regained my breath I felt a little dizzy and closed my eyes hoping to steady myself.  
Out of nowhere I felt a cool palm on my forehead and let my body unintentionally melt into it, almost losing my balance as it was taken away.   
“I thought something was off, you do realize you’re burning up, right?”  
“It’s not bad.” The cracking of my voice betrayed me and Jared’s face contorted into a stern look of concern.  
“Okay, so it started out as not that bad.”  
“Come on.” Jared started to lead me somewhere.  
“Where are we going… please don’t make me leave…” He cut me off.  
“I’m not going to make you leave. I’m sure you wouldn’t have come sick, unless you really wanted this.” He stopped and turned, eyes boring straight into mine. “I wish you would have told me at the beginning you weren’t feeling good. We could have taken it easy to begin with and saw how it went from there.”  
“Sorry.” I looked down from shame and embarrassment, this was so not how I planned this day to go a month ago.  
“It’s okay,” he put a hand on my back, “I just feel kind of responsible for you while you are here. I know, you aren’t a child, in fact I’m probably more of a crazy obnoxious child.” He paused, eyes seeming to drift off to memories of stupid boyish activities, and when he returned to earth he looked back at me. “I’m just worried okay.” At least I wasn’t the one whose brain was on shutdown mode and couldn’t speak for once.  
I nodded.  
“Oh, and to answer your question, we’re going to Jensen’s trailer. I’m betting he’s already set up perfectly for the rest of the day.”  
My eyes lit up immediately. Not only was I not going to be sent home, I’d get to go spend time in Jensen’s trailer. Dreams do come true, in not so ideal expected ways, but hey, a million girls would be completely jealous of me right now, sick or not.

As we approached a large but inconspicuous trailer, Jared got in front of me. Knocking, he cracked the door open.  
“Hey, Jen, You descent?”  
The sound I heard was music to my ears. A low sandpapery, “Yeah, everything okay?” could be understood from behind some rustling and Jared ushered me in behind him.  
“Meet our number one fan.”  
“Seriously Jared, you couldn’t wait till lunch when makeup might actually make me look human.” Jensen smiled at me, although clearly uncomfortable with me viewing him in his current state. I thought he looked perfect though. Green eyes glowed beneath spiked hair. Red noticeably tinged his cheekbones and nose, and his body shook slightly in his oversized hoodie and sweats. I on the other hand was the one who felt completely out of place. Jared’s jacket still wrapped tight around me, nose and eyes watery and probably red.  
“Jen, toss me the thermometer, will ya. And you have a seat.” He motioned toward the folded out couch which Jensen had already clearly turned into his nesting place.  
“Really, you came to take my temp and embarrass the heck out of me.” Jensen was not amused but threw the stick thermometer at his friend anyways, who stood at the sink ready to wash it off.  
“Yes Jen, my life revolves around embarrassing you.” Ah, the wonderful hint of sarcasm. “Sorry to disappoint but I have a feeling I’ll be embarrassing someone else today.”  
My body slumped a little and I smiled at Jensen trying to not feel like I wanted to fall through a hole in the ground right then, as Jared placed the thermometer in my hand.  
“This is totally not necessary.” My body exuded defiance, yet for some unknown reason I still obediently stuck the tip in my mouth. After what seemed like forever, the beep finally signaled relief and I was able to remove the instrument before giving into the itch plaguing my sinuses. I crumpled up, muffling three sneezes into the well used tissue Jared had given me earlier.   
“Bless you.” The boys chorused and Jensen set his tissue box beside me, before clearing off some of the used ones he had scattered around.  
Amazingly, I managed a sheepish thank you, torn between complete embarrassment and anger at myself for getting sick on this special day.  
“One hundred, now what was it you were saying about unnecessary.” Jared looked at me, attempting playfulness, but my emotions wouldn’t let me get there this time. I felt my eyes well up from my frustration and prayed to myself that I wouldn’t cry. A warm body pressed up next to mine and I realized Jensen had moved to right next to me.  
“Hey, sorry, I was kind of rude earlier.” Jensen… apologizing… to me. What the hell?  
“You weren’t rude, shocked, but not rude. Trust me, I know how you feel, I’m not exactly thrilled with looking like a disgusting mess in front of you two either. Not that you could ever look like a disgusting mess. Heck, covered in blood and demon gunk you still look hot.” I rolled my eyes, low self esteem taking over again.  
“You look fine.” Jared sat down on the other side of me as Jensen got up and got two shot glasses from above the sink, half filling them with orange Dayquil and handing one to me.   
“I don’t know about you, but I still feel like crap. Here’s to sick days.”  
“Cheers.” Glasses clinked and we downed the goo, faces cringing in disgust. Jared replaced my glass with a bottle of water and it helped some. Jensen moved some of the blankets and pillows around to make room for all of us to recline facing a flatscreen that I hadn’t noticed before.   
“I know there w…was a t… heh…ton… hexcuse hu’RETSHuh… excuse be.” Jensen sighed as he straightened up from the body bending sneeze.  
“Bless you.”  
“Thags. Ugh, jusd a sec.” It took several loud gurgly blows, before Jensen seemed satisfied enough to continue.  
“Sorry about that, I just really don’t feel good,” a tear escaped one of his blood shot eyes as his voice cracked. “If you two want to go out that’s fine, but I have to be ready to shoot tomorrow.”  
I looked to Jared for his opinion.  
“I’m up for anything, but honestly, I’d feel better about us crashing here for movies or something. You’ve got a pretty descent fever going, do you really want to go out?”  
Hmmm, go out with Jared or possibly cuddle with two of the hottest guys on the planet and give in to what my aching body was craving. I think Jared took my silence as indecisiveness.  
“You really don’t look bad, but how are you feeling… really?”   
“Honestly,” I don’t know why it was so hard to admit I was sick, “everything hurts, and I feel like I’m freezing. Plus, cuddling with two of the most amazing people ever might make feeling this awful worth it.”  
That got a smile from both the guys and they seemed surprisingly open to the idea despite both of them being taken.  
“Well, I’m going to go run out and pick up some soup, unless you want me to cook it here.” An evil smile crossed his face as Jensen profusely encouraged him to go.  
“Is his cooking really that bad?”  
“God yes. If you have any healthy taste buds you will be thanking me.”  
I nodded and turned away, eyes pinching, as I tried to rub the pain from my head.  
Sympathetic eyes bore into the back of me.  
“The Dayquil should kick in soon. Come on, get comfy, how’d the tour go.” Jensen pawed at the pillow next to him and I scooted back to where we were both reclined, arms barely touching.   
“It was fun. Jared’s cool, and it was neat getting to hear some of the behind the scenes stuff.” My voice faded as I watched Jensen’s nostrils twitch, shoulder shuddering against mine.  
“uRe’KSHhh!” Jensen cupped his hands firmly around his nose.  
“Bless you.” I tried to sound confident despite my mind melting to mush from the amazement of this moment.  
“Thanks. Ummm, can you hand me the tissues?”  
“Yeah, sorry.” God I must sound like a blabbering mess. Hey, I got the box to him, that should count for something.   
He wiped at his nose but looked almost too embarrassed to blow.  
“So,” he paused clearing his throat but it didn’t seem to help much, “no offense, but you don’t sound that excited about the tour.  
“It was great, really, just kind of hard to concentrate and walk around when you feel like you’re about to pass out.” I surprised myself with my honesty, but something about Jensen’s presence was comforting when I could get past my nerves.  
“You should have told Jare.”  
“Probably,” I coughed against my wrist thankful to be laying down since the room spun awkwardly.  
“You okay.”   
“Yeah, just got dizzy for a sec.”  
“I know that feeling. This bug has wiped me out. We had a fight scene on Wednesday. I must have ruined a dozen takes from coughing, it’s a good thing I spent most of it getting my butt kicked, didn’t matter that I could hardly stand or breathe.”  
“I have no idea how you guys manage to survive filming while feeling like crud.”  
“Makeup and a lot of breaks. The crew try to do the best they can and work around us. Every now and then we’ll end up doing a voice over the following week. Jared had laryngitis for a week once, that was interesting. Misha was thrilled because he could barely pull it together for the camera; didn’t have the energy to prank him for almost a month.”  
“Jared, go a month without a prank, not possible.”   
Jensen tried to laugh but it was rough and sounded like it scraped along his throat. A swig of water confirmed my suspicions.   
“Sorry, this probably isn’t quite what you envisioned for your visit.”  
“It’s not so bad. It sucks we’re sick, but who else gets to say they shared a bed with Jensen Ackles.”  
“Ha. And Jared Padalecki, if he ever gets back with our damn soup.”  
God, his green eyes were amazing. And that smile. Yep, definitely the luckiest girl in the world right now. "And food has arrived!" Jared happily announced upon his entry. I didn't have a reply but Jensen sure did.

"Dude! Headache!" He rubbed at his temple and I wondered if I should have noticed. Mine was starting to dull, but what if I was making his worse. As if he was able to read my mind, Jensen instantly looked over.

"It's okay, just loud noises." His voice sounded surprisingly reassuring and I nodded. Jared looked at Jensen apologetically but I don't think he could help the "fine, no soup for you," which had escaped his lips. 

Jensen just stuck his tongue out childishly and I laughed, clearly a mistake on my part as my lungs protested. Within seconds I felt a warm hand pressed firmly against my back and a cool water bottle being thrust into my palm. I leaned back and took a few swigs of the drink which helped level out my breathing some. Confident that two sets of eyes were staring at me I stuttered out, "sorry" in between light coughs.

Jensen's hand slowly rubbed my back and for a moment I lost myself in his touch, but his voice startled me out of it.

"Hey, it's okay. And if your throat feels anything like mine, soup will help some."

I nodded, no intention of looking either of them in the eye right now, emotions once again welling up inside me.

Thankfully Jared handed me some soup, without another word. I watched him do the same for Jensen, except he immediately took it back. I stared, curious. But, it didn't take long for me to catch up, as Jensen brought two tissue covered hands up.

"hu'RE'SCHHHHuh!"

"Bless you." I don't know why I said it so timidly, but Jensen nodded his thanks and thanked Jared when he handed the soup back.

I didn't realize I was still staring until Jared spoke up.

"He always sneezes when I give him soup."

Jensen smiled sheepishly before digging into his bowl.

I mostly pretended to eat. The soup felt good on my throat but I really wasn't very hungry. I think Jared noticed as he seemed to casually look over a lot. Jared didn't say anything until he was finished though.

"Not hungry?"

"Not really." I shrugged and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I'll stick it in the fridge in case you feel up to it later." I think both realized that I had made an effort, so they left it at that. 

Jensen got up, but I couldn't quite see where he went, and Jared sat down next to me.

"You really arn't feeling that good are you?" His voice was soft and kind.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We can just take it easy here today. That'd probly be better for Jensen anyways."

When Jensen returned, he had blankets and pillows in hand, plus a blank dvd.

"When you filled out our survey thing it said you liked the Underworld movies, so I was thinking maybe the new Underworld movie."

"The one that doesn't come out for another two weeks?!"

"There are perks to being famous."

"Heck yes!"

"So much for getting you to take it easy." Jared smiled before taking the disk and putting it in the player. Jensen nudged me aside to set up pillows and he and Jared flopped down, semi reclined against the pillows and wall, clearly a practiced routine. I shivered and shifted around in between them trying to figure out where they wanted me, curious as to why they left no pillows for me to recline against. Then, out of my peripheral vision I could see them smiling at each other, and just as quickly I felt my head being gently pulled onto Jared's lap, feet simultaneously being lifted onto Jensen. 

I struggled to find words, but it didn't matter since my nose had other ideas. With little time to react my only option was to stifle the four sneezes as best I could, head jerking against Jared's thigh.

"I'm so sorry." I tried to sit up, not that I had any idea what I would do after that, but my head was pushed back down.

"Bless you, and really, don't worry about it. Do you have any idea how many times Jensen sneezed on my face last week?"

I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but I still felt pretty mortified.

"S'not my fault they made us do those close ups." Jensen muttered as he held out a tissue for me.

I nodded thanks, but settled for just rubbing at my nose with it, keeping it balled up for later use if needed.

"I mean it. Just try and relax okay." 

Jared pulled a blanket up over my shoulders and tucked it in around me.

"Thanks," I couldn't help but quietly add, "I really am sorry about this."

I could feel Jensen's sympathetic eyes bore into me, but Jared was half serious when he spoke next.

"Seriously, apologize one more time, and I'm kicking you out."

I had no need to respond since the attention moved to Jensen as he bent forward with a loud sneeze that shook the makeshift bed.

"Jesus, bless you."

I looked on as Jensen shook his head and held up a finger to indicate he wasn't done.

"hu'RESCHUUU!" I felt my legs lift slightly as his body bent double with the forceful sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thang you, snfff, ugh those hurd." Jensen buried his nose in a bunch of tissues and tried to clear out the congestion. As he was doing so, I was surprised to see a large hand reach across and palm his forehead, being swatted away in true 'Dean' fashion.

"Feels like your fever might be back."

A shiver coursed through me and drew the unwanted attention back to me.

"Okay you two, who's first." The thermometer made a magic reappearance.

"What, no volunteers? Well, you had it last." I found the stick being thrust towards me and made sure to give Jared the evil eye before sticking it in my mouth. Gently moving my head, I watched as Jared stood and poured out some more dayquil. When the thermometer beeped Jared was still pouring and I looked at it, barely missing my opportunity to erase the evidence.

"Not so fast missy." Jared pulled it from my grasp.

"One oh one point two, I thought you were feeling warmer too. Drink up."

I looked at Jensen, hoping for backup, but he just gave me this pitying look before being tossed the freshly washed tool of evilness. 

Swallowing quickly, I was thankful for my water replacing the small glass.

Another beep sounded and Jensen handed it over without looking.

"One hundred even. What am I going to do with you two?" At least Jared seemed kind of amused with our predicament.

"Be all sweet and take care of us." Jensen stuck out his bottom lip and gave puppy eyes, then elbowed me to do the same. I obliged, and Jared laughed.

"Okay, okay, nurse Jared it is, now take your meds and get comfy." 

Jensen easily downed the orange yuck and pulled me towards him, pulling the previously abandoned blanket over me once again. 

"Good, now anything el... uh oh."

What was uh oh? I looked up at Jensen and felt his chest heave beneath me. Turning his head slightly he brought his t-shirt up just above his nose.

"he'TSHHH r'SHHHH! snfff Excuse be." His face flushed a little and I wondered if he felt as embarassed as I did when I sneezed against Jared.

"Bless you." Realizing he still didn't have a tissue I quickly handed one over.

"Ugh, thag you." More sniffling, I could see a look of hesitation in his eyes.

"Just blow, it's fine."

"You sure, I'm pretty gross right now."

"And I'm not?" I smiled, "As long as you don't freak if I accidently sneeze all over you, I think we'll be good."

"Deal." Jensen nodded, but still didn't blow with the same force as earlier.


End file.
